Episode 11
The eleventh episode of the ''Oresuki'' anime adaptation. Summary Joro is walking down the hall while ogling at the photo of Pansy. He puts the photo away as He meets Pansy in the hall. She thanks him for helping her in the previous episode. Pansy runs up very close to him. She compliments Tampopo. Pansy tells him he can make a move on her anytime. She suddenly starts dancing and Joro is angry that she got his hopes up. Joro notices an earpiece in Pansy's ear and recognized it as the same kind Tampopo had made him wear before. Pansy stops dancing and talks into the earpiece to Tampopo, who is standing further down the hall. This was part of their Operation: Kisaragi-Sanshokuin Sweethearts Featuring the Angel plan. (roll intro) Joro asks about the earpiece and Pansy says its an ear hair that won't stop growing, and Joro goes off at how Pansy actually used Tampopo's line. Joro loudly says that he wishes he could see an angel to lure out Tampopo and is about to confront her but she runs away. Cosmos runs up and tells them the faculty have decided to close the library. Pansy is in shock. In the library, Cosmos, Joro, Pansy, Sun, Tsubaki and Himawari are eating lunch. They talk about how the library is closing. Flashback to Episode 2 when Pansy had mentioned there was already talk of closing it. Cosmos says the only way to prevent the closure is the increase in the library's usage tenfold. Himawari stands and says she'll tell the Tennis Club to use the library. Sun stands and says he'll tell the Baseball Club to use the library. Tsubaki says she'll tell any student who goes to Cheerful Skewers. Cosmos says she and Pansy will think of countermeasures. Pansy thanks them. They all look expectantly at Joro, who says he doesn't have many friends. Joro is walking home. He wants to help save the library but feels useless. he runs into Hose and asks him for help. They sit on the playground and Joro asks Hose for a plan. Hose explains that the same thing had happened at Toshobu High School last year and they solved it, so he already has a plan. Hose reveals that he is the library aide at Toshobu. The next day at the school gates, Cosmos and Joro wait to meet with Hose. Toshobu High School is somewhat rivals with Nishikizuta because they had beaten them in Last Year's Baseball Tournament Match. Hose arrives with Cherry and Tsukimi. Joro recognizes them from the night he lost Pansy's book. They all go to the library and Joro introduces Hose. Pansy stands in shock as she and Hose recognize each other. Hose, Cherry and Tsukimi introduce themselves. Himawari, Asunaro and Cosmos welcome Hose. A watermark for a show called So Everyone Loves Me (僕を好きなのは君たちだね) appears and Joro is blinded by Hose's main-character smile. Joro analyses the scenario and determines the Toshobu students' love triangle where Tsukimi and Cherry both like Hose, and Hose likes Pansy. Cherry explains that she, Tsukimi, Hose and Pansy (and Tampopo) had all gone to the same middle school. The other girls as about what they were like in middle school, while Pansy holds Joro's shirt, clearly scared. Tsukimi and Cherry notice them standing together. Cherry suggests that Pansy show Hose around the library. Joro can see Pansy isn't okay with this, so he is about to speak when Hose says Pansy should stay and think of a plan while Joro shows him around the library. Joro is upset that Hose interrupted him. Cherry and Tsukimi are disappointed. Hose looks around the library shelves and thinks of ways to remodel. Joro is startled by Tsukimi, who asks him if he likes Pansy. Joro denies it and Tsukimi leaves. Still-image montage of the students remodeling the library and Joro failing a lot. That night they thank Hose as they are about to depart. Tsukimi asks Joro if he is free and asks to talk with him somewhere. Cherry says she will join, as well as Cosmos, Himawari and Asunaro. She then encourages Hose and Pansy to walk together. As Hose is about to ask if he can walk with Pansy, Asunaro sees Joro's distressed look and interrupts them, telling Pansy to come to her house to help with newspaper stuff. Hose walks home by himself. Cherry and Tsukimi are upset their plan didn't work. At a restaurant, Cherry and Tsukimi sit across from Joro, Cosmos and Himawari. Cherry tells them that she and Tsukimi both love Hose. Joro, Cosmos and Himawari are shocked and flustered at how open they are about it. Cherry says that they want them to help make Pansy and Hose a couple. Cosmos and Himawari are concerned about Cherry and Tsukimi's own feelings if Hose were to be with Pansy, but they explain that it's fine since friendship and love can't coexist, they have chosen friendship with Hose over romance, and his happiness is their top priority. Joro looks at them seriously, concerned about how they are abandoning their own happiness for the sake of someone else's. He questions their humanity. Himawari asks about Pansy's feelings in this, and they reveal Tsukimi had asked Joro if he likes Pansy and he had said no, so they conclude that Pansy will have her heart broken if she doesn't be with Hose. They emphasize that Hose is a very good person. Joro refuses to help them since he feels something doesn't add up. Cosmos and Himawari both decline as well. Cherry and Tsukimi accept their decisions and leave. Cosmos asks Joro to leave ahead of her and Himawari. The next day in class, Joro is sitting at his desk. Sun comes up and asks how the library thing went. Joro tells him the helpers were good people, but something doesn't add up. Joro stands and leaves. Sun understands something. In the library, Pansy apologizes for the love triangle problem. Joro asks her to explain the situation. Pansy pauses for a moment, then begins explaining. She says that Hose is like a demon to her and she didn't think she would see him again. Joro remembers that Pansy had explained that she wore a disguise to hide from a demon. Pansy admits the Hose is indeed a good and kind person. Pansy was beautiful and popular in middle school, but she was also surrounded by people with bad intentions and motives. Hose was the only one who helped her and made it so she was only around him and his friends. Pansy reveals that Hose has one major problem, that he doesn't understand other people's feelings, and unintentionally hurts people with his good intentions. Joro finally understands what didn't add up. Hose's perfect main-character life negatively impacts the feelings of his supporting cast, namely Cherry and Tsukimi. Pansy says that despite his perfection, she didn't want to be with him, but he fell in love with her. Pansy says she can't forgive the girls who lie to themselves for Hose's happiness and Hose himself, who has no idea how much he is hurting the girls. Joro links this back to the event with Tampopo, where he learned that Pansy was pressured into becoming Hose's girlfriend. Even though Pansy refused, Hose defended her. Joro remembers the first piece of advice Hose gave him about protecting a precious person. Pansy says she hates Hose for hurting people with kindness. Joro summarizes, that Pansy does not want to be around Hose. He stands and says he'll do something about it. Joro recalls a saying 'the road to hell is paved with good intentions'. (roll credits) After school, Sun had asked to meet Pansy under a tree behind the school. Pansy asks what he wanted to tell her. Sun says that his chance has arrived, and smiles sinisterly. Characters in Order of Appearance * Amatsuyu Kisaragi * Sumireko Sanshokuin * Kimie Kamata * Sakura Akino * Aoi Hinata * Chiharu Yoki * Taiyo Oga * Yasuo Hazuki * Momo Sakurabara * Runa Kusami * Kitakaze Tokusho (flashback) Episodes